Where's Our Baby? FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to 48 Hours To Death.
1. Prolouge

Where's Our Baby?   
Prolouge   
  
Monday April 14,2003   
  
Man it was warm today! 92 for a high and that's rare for Minnesota this time of year! I'm starting   
a new story which is really intense(at least I hope it will be). Last note, this story is dedicated to a   
great friend, Togepretty who always there if you need to talk. Thanks for being a good friend!   
Enjoy!   
  
Jenn-"Mommy! Look what I made!"   
  
Misty-"Ohhhh! That's so cute!"   
  
Bobby-"Hey! I helped her make that doll even though I hate dolls."   
  
Jenn-"We made this for Mom you doofus!"   
  
Bobby-"Don't call me a doofus!"   
  
Jenn-"Doofus!"   
  
***He shoved her playfully and they started running around the yard of the huge mansion they   
had just bought. Since the Ash and Misty were both of there parents, they were both Gym   
Leader***   
  
Ash-"Hey you guys! Be careful!"   
  
Jenn-"Na na na na na!"   
  
***Bobby made a face and went running as Jenn chased after him. Ash and Misty sighed   
happily. It had been 10 years now since Ash and Misty had went through the trama of being   
killed by two of there enemies, Bern and Lane. But they were in jail for life and Misty and Ash   
had a great family. Jenn was a tall girl with sholder-length red hair and a h energetic personallity.   
Bobby had blonde hair, glasses, and was also tall but not quite as tall as Jenn. Jenn was 8 and   
Bobby was 10***   
  
Misty-"Okay you guys! It's starting to get dark out! Let's go inside!"   
  
Jenn-"Oh darn!"   
  
Bobby-"We're coming."   
  
***They trudged up to the house and went upstairs to play games. Misty sat down to watch the   
news and Ash went out into the kitchen to cook dinner. About 5 minutes later, Ash hgeard Misty   
scream. He came tearing out into the living room***   
  
Ash-"Misty! What's wrong?"   
  
Misty-"Listen!"   
  
***Ash turned toward the T.V.***   
  
Reporter-"Two men by the name of Bern and Lane have escaped from Viridian County jail and   
are heading toward Viridian City. All residents should remain on guard and be extra alert as they   
people are capable of murder."   
  
***Misty turned off the T.V.***   
  
Misty-"Well, now they know where we are. It's only a matter of time before we face another   
disaster."   
  
To be continued...   
  
BWAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger! Review please!  



	2. Part 1

Where's Our Baby?   
Part 1   
  
Saturday May 3,2003   
  
Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a bit to work on this story. My brain has been fried for ideas. I'll   
see if I can make this a good story. The action will pick up in here.   
  
Ash-"They won't get here. The cops will catch them before they get into the city."   
  
Misty-"But-"   
  
Ash-"Don't worry. We'll be perfectly fine."   
  
***Suddenly, Jenn screamed upstairs***   
  
Misty-"Really. We'll be fine. Then why did Jenn scream!?"   
  
***They ran upstairs to see that Bobby and Jenn were in an aurguement***   
  
Jenn-"You always beat me in video games!"   
  
Bobby-"Well, maybe if you tried to be a good sport you might actually come close."   
  
***Jenn raised her fist just as Misty pulled her hand***   
  
Misty-"What have I told you guys about fighting?"   
  
Jenn-"Bobby started it."   
  
Bobby-"Did not!"   
  
Jenn-"Did to!"   
  
Bobby-"Did not!"   
  
Jenn-"Did to!"   
  
Ash-"ENOUGH!"   
  
***They were quiet instantly***   
  
Misty-"Now you know the rule. One more fight and-"   
  
Jenn-"And we can't play for a week."   
  
Ash-"Good. Anyway, it's time for bed. Come on. Off you get."   
  
Jenn-"Can we stay up longer?"   
  
Misty-"No."   
  
Bobby-"Please?"   
  
Misty-"No. Ask one more time and you'll go to bed earlier tommorrow."   
  
Jenn-"Okay."   
  
***They went into the bathroom, brushed and flossed, slipped into their   
pajamas and went into their seperate rooms***   
  
Misty and Ash-"Good night you guys."   
  
Jenn and Bobby-"Good night."   
  
***The next morning, Bobby came barging into their room***   
  
Bobby-"Mom! Dad! Wake up!"   
  
Misty-"Urrg. You don't have to shout."   
  
Bobby-"This is bad! I just looked in Jenn's room and, and."   
  
Ash-"And what?"   
  
Bobby-"She's not in there."   
  
To be continued...   
  
Another evil cliffe! Review please!  
  
  



	3. Part 2

Where's Our Baby?   
Part 2   
  
Saturday June 7,2003   
Okay, sorry guys. I've been studing for finals. I have 2 on Monday then I'm done but I can't   
really study for Science and P.E. After Monday, I'll be able to write a lot because I'll be on   
Summer Vacation! Enjoy.   
  
***Misty bolted upright in bed***   
Misty-"What do you mean??!!"   
Ash-"Bern and Lane."   
Bobby-"What?"   
Misty-"Remember those two guys we told you about?"   
Bobby-"Yea? So?"   
Ash-"They were probably in on this."   
Misty-"Come on! We need to get to Jenn's room!"   
***They bolted to the door and burst right in***   
Ash-"There's no sign of a struggle."   
Misty-"Look! A note!"   
Ash-"What does it say?"   
***She picked it up and began to read***   
Misty-"Ha you fools. Did you really think you could escape? Well, you were wrong. We're   
holding your precious daughter hostage and you better listen. You are to come to the Abandoned   
Building outside of Viridian City. Don't bring police. You do and she will be killed. It's either   
her or you. You make the choice.   
Bern and Lane."   
Misty-"That's it. I can't take it! I'm going to get rid of them once and for all! No one messes with   
my family."   
  
To be continued...   
  
I think there will only be 4 or 5 parts to this story so hang in there.  



	4. Part 3

Where's Our Baby?   
Part 3   
  
Wednesday June 11,2003   
  
Okay. I have another e-mail you guys can answer to. Iit's classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com, or   
you guys can still send a review to mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. Thanks Togepretty for the   
story sending!   
  
Ash-"I'm coming with Misty!"   
Bobby-"Me to."   
Misty-"Okay. I'll be right out."   
***She went storming into her bedroom. Bobby and Aash could here   
slamming coming from inside***   
Bobby-"Daddy, what's mommy doing?"   
Ash-"I don't know."   
***Misty came out suddenly***   
Ash-"What were you doing?"   
Misty-"Looking for something. Don't ask what because Ii won't tell you."   
***Bobby and Ash looked at each other***   
Misty-"Come on! We're wasting time!"   
***They ran out into the bright, early morning sunshine. The grass was   
cool and wet***   
Ash-"Look in the distance! There's the Abandoned building!"   
Misty-"Come on! Let's go!"   
***They ran with a lot of speed, and stopped shortly before geting to the sidewalk***   
Misty-"If you guys want, you can stay here and wait for me."   
Ash-"Are you nuts?"   
Bobby-"Of course we're coming!"   
Misty-"Then let's go. We don't have much time."   
***As they stormed up the steps, a ray of sun reflected off a shiny pistol   
that was slightly sticking out of Misty's pocket...****   
  
To be continued...   
  
BWAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Review if ya wants!  



	5. Part 4

Where's Our Baby? Pikachu Part 4 classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com Gen.  
  
Saturday August 16, 2003  
  
Uh, opps. The last time I updated this was when school had gotten out for 2 days. I'll most likely finish it today.  
  
***They quietly went through the door. Miraculously, it didn't squeak***  
  
Bobby-"Where do we go?"  
  
Misty-"Upstairs."  
  
***They heard a creak and it made them look up at the ceiling***  
  
Bobby-"I don't like this."  
  
Misty-"Don't worry. We'll be fine."  
  
***They made their way upstairs and went through the door. Jenn was there and tied   
around the bed***  
  
Misty-"Jenn! You're alright!"  
  
***Misty rushed over to her and untied the ropes. Her hands freed***  
  
Jenn-"Mommy. They want you and daddy. Get out and save yourself."  
  
***The door behind them closed with a snap. Bobby, Ash, and Misty whipped around to see Bern and Lane standing smugly by the door. Misty reached into her pocket and kept her hand there***  
  
Bern-"We were hoping you would come. Okay Lane. Kill the children. Leave Ash and   
Misty to me."  
  
Misty-"NOT SO FAST!!!!"  
  
***She whipped out the pistol and pointed it directly at Bern. Ash, Bobby, and Jenn were shocked***  
  
Jenn-"Mommy. Don't."  
  
Bern-"She won't do it."  
  
Misty-"Yeah? Take a step and you'll see if I will or not."  
  
Lane-"You don't have the guts."  
  
***Misty clicked the gun. She was slightly shaking***  
  
Misty-"All I need to do is pull the trigger and your dead. Ash. Get Jenn and Bobby out of   
here. I'll deal with these creeps."  
  
Bobby-"Mommy. Don't!"  
  
***Ash led them out and Misty blocked them. She waited until she was right in front of the door to slam it***  
  
Misty-"You messed with my family."  
  
Lane-"What's your point?"  
  
Misty-"You hurt my children. You hurt me and Ash 10 years ago. And you're going to pay."  
  
Bern-"We're not scared of you."  
  
Lane-"Yeah. We'll kill you before you can us."  
  
***They walked toward her. Outside, all Ash, Bobby, and Jenn heard were two gun shots…***  
  
To be continued…  
  
Another suspenseful ending. Review and check out my page at   
  



	6. Epilouge

Where's Our Baby?  
  
Pikachu  
  
Epilogue  
  
Saturday December 27, 2003  
  
Dang. It's almost 2004! Where did 2003 go? Anyway, sorry I haven't updated this for awhile. I've had the worst brain fart ever but here I am! Enjoy the last part!  
  
***Bobby jumped a foot in the air***  
  
Bobby-"MOM!!!!"  
  
***He started running towards the house but Ash grabbed him***  
  
Ash-"You and Jenn stay out here. Hide behind something. I'll go in and help your mom."  
  
***Ash went running inside while Jenn and Bobby hid behind a clump of bushes***  
  
Jenn-"What do you think happened to them?"  
  
Bobby-"Bern and what's-his-face? Mom probably got them. I hope."  
  
***Inside the house***  
  
Misty-"Ash??!! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ash-"Coming to see if you're okay."  
  
Misty-"I'm fine. DID YOU LEAVE JEEN AND BOBBY BY THEMSELVES???!!!"  
  
Ash-"Relax. I told them to hide in a good spot."  
  
***Misty took out a mallet and slammed him on the head***  
  
Ash-"You haven't done that to me in awhile."  
  
Misty-"I know. Don't make me do it again."  
  
***Ash suddenly spotted Bern and Lane lying in a puddle of blood***  
  
Ash-"What happened?"  
  
Misty-"They tried attacking me and I shot both of them in the head. They're dead now."  
  
Ash-"Won't you get in trouble for murder?"  
  
Misty-"Nope."  
  
Ash-"Why?"  
  
Misty-"I'll explain outside. Come on."  
  
***They went running outside just as Jenn and Bobby came out of the bushes***  
  
Misty-"Come here you guys. We'll be okay. Bern and Lane are dead now."  
  
Jenn and Bobby-"But now you'll go to prison for murder!"  
  
Misty-"No I won't."  
  
***She then began to explain why she wouldn't get in trouble for killing them***  
  
Misty-"So you see? Officer Jenny gave me the right to protect myself from them at any means, even if I killed them. She said she wouldn't put me on any charges so I'm okay!"  
  
Ash-"That's great!"  
  
Jenn-"Well, we're all together again!"  
  
Bobby-"Let's go home."  
  
The End  
  
Finally! Another story finished! Review to peoples! ^_^ 


End file.
